El misterio de tu nombre
by Suki90
Summary: [Este fic participa del reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro Owari no Seraph] A pesar de los misterios que uno traiga consigo, la necesidad de ayudar y eventualmente de querer estar a su lado siempre terminan por ser más importantes.


**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **T** ítulo: El misterio de tu nombre  
 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –  
 **A** viso: _Este fic participa del reto "_ _ **Universo Alternativo**_ _" del foro Owari no Seraph._ _ **OOC.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

La ciudad finalmente se había quedado completamente vacía después de un extenuante día laboral y de estudio; todos yacían cómodamente en sus casas, buscando olvidar por algunas cuantas horas, el estrés que sus responsabilidades con la sociedad concernían…

O bueno, casi todos...

Caminando como si nada, casi al punto de las 12:00 A.M., iba Yūichirō Hyakuya, un estudiante de la universidad de Tokio de 19 años que acababa de terminar su turno en el restaurante donde trabajaba medio tiempo para poder subsistir en una ciudad como aquella. Él vivía solo, por lo que realmente no le importaba mucho a qué hora llegaba.

Nadie lo esperaba en casa…

Tanto sus compañeros de trabajo como de la universidad le dicen que es muy peligroso andar en la calle a tan altas horas de la noche, especialmente en Tokio, que era muy diferente de la provincia de la que el procedía, que lo mejor era que tratase de estar en casa antes. Yuu agradecía su preocupación, pero al vivir solo, tenía que hacer algunos sacrificios para poder continuar sus estudios y comer.

— Y al final la ciudad no parece ser tan peligrosa como todos dicen —comentó Yuu para sí mismo mientras posaba sus manos atrás de su cabeza, dando un aire de tranquilidad. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta en la última esquina antes de llegar a los departamentos donde vivía, cuando algo lo detuvo repentinamente.

— ¡Por favor, alguien…! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

Habiendo escuchado aquello, Yuu levemente hacia la dirección de dónde provino aquella voz— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme…! —volvieron a gritar, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Yuu estuvo a punto de correr hacia la calle de dónde provenía todo ese ruido; sin embargo, la figura de alguien acercándose rápidamente comenzó a vislumbrarse. Cuando finalmente aquella persona tuvo contacto con los postes de luz, su identidad se vio revelada, se trataba de una joven de cabello lavanda, el cual por cierto parecía estar algo desordenado, al igual que su ropa.

— ¡Hey, tú, espera, no huyas…! —gritó alguien por detrás de ella.

— ¡Anda, te divertirás…! —expresó otro antes de que todos rieran en conjunto.

Negando con vehemencia, la joven siguió corriendo, cada vez estando más cerca de la esquina donde se detuvo Yuu.

Al escuchar y ver cómo parecían ir las cosas, el moreno de ojos verdes no pudo evitar rascarse un poco la cabeza— O-oh… rayos, esto parece ser peor de lo que me imaginé —expresó quedamente antes de correr hacia la muchacha. Una vez la alcanzó la tomó del brazo y la puso detrás suyo—. Camina lentamente hacia atrás, pero sin despegarte de mí, ¿entendido? —preguntó el Hyakuya sin quitarle la vista a los tres hombres que se iban deteniendo frente a él. La jovencita simplemente asintió, no teniendo más fuerzas para hablar. Tenía mucho miedo y estaba que se la comían los nervios, el universitario podía darse cuenta de eso por el temblor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

— Oye niño, lárgate, esa muchacha viene con nosotros —expresó el chico del centro de cabello amarillo.

Ahora que Yuu los veía bien, los tres lucían bastante… llamativos, por así decirlo. Todos con cabello alborotado y de color, desde el azul, hasta amarillo y verde, además de que traían varios piercings y ropa de cuero. Traían toda la pinta de ser gente que vivía en la calle si a estas horas de la noche estaban fuera. La pregunta era, ¿qué hacía la joven que perseguía sola a esas horas?

— _Mmm… creo que me adelanté al pensar que esta ciudad no era peligrosa…_ —pensó para sí antes de responder—. Lo siento amigo, pero la chica se queda conmigo —les dijo seriamente, mientras apretaba el agarre.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Según quién, enclenque? —respondió el de cabello verde.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Su noviecito? —preguntó el de cabello azul entre risas al ver cómo inútilmente intentaba ocultar a su "presa" detrás de él.

— ¿Y qué si lo soy? —respondió Yuu con otra pregunta al trío de hombres que parecían no estar muy de acuerdo con terminar su persecución. Y parecía que las cosas se iban a poner feas porque estaban tomando las cadenas que tenían en su cinturón, además de ajustarse los guantes que en las muñequeras traían picos.

Riendo con superioridad, el hombre de cabello rubio comenzó a jugar con las cadenas, asustando a la joven de cabellos lavanda.

— Pues que ni aún con eso te daremos a nuestra presa —le respondió con sorna—. Así que, si no quieres salir herido, entréganos a la chica por las buenas…

— ¿Y qué si me rehúso? —respondió Yuu, haciéndose para atrás lentamente con la chica de ojos marrones, llegando de a poco a la esquina de su calle—. Las cosas se pondrán feas… cuando te suelte, ve a los apartamentos que ves a la derecha y espérame ahí… ¿Entiendes? —le preguntó quedamente buscando que, por sus risas, los brabucones no lo hubiesen escuchado.

— Sí… —respondió ella, hablando finalmente.

— ¿Y bien…? —preguntó el líder de nuevo mientras jugaba con sus cadenas.

Mostrando una sonrisa confiada, el Hyakuya da un último paso hacia atrás— Petición denegada, güerito.

— Jajaja… esto se pondrá bueno. Muchachos… ¡Hora de la fiesta! —y con esa orden dada, el trío se abalanzó directamente hacia Yuu, justo en el momento en que él iba soltando el brazo de la aparentemente adolescente y comenzaba a responder los golpes que ya estaba recibiendo.

La muchacha corrió lo más fuerte que pudo por la calle que Yuu le había indicado y se adentró en el terreno de los únicos apartamentos que había en la zona. No sabiendo a donde más ir, la pequeña damita se recargó contra la pared y se dejó caer contra el suelo, abrazando inmediatamente sus piernas mientras esperaba a que aquel joven que la había ayudado, no resultara seriamente herido por su culpa…

Pasaron más de diez minutos después de que la joven se ocultara detrás de la barda de los apartamentos esperando a que el chico de ojos verdes se acercara a donde ella. Durante todo ese tempo que estuvo sola intentó no escuchar los evidentes gritos que se producían debido a la pelea.

Quería salir para ver si ya todo había concluido, dado a que ya no escuchaba nada, pero tenía mucho miedo de que al hacerlo se topara de nuevo con sus perseguidores. Aunque de igual forma temía por la seguridad de aquel chico que, por su culpa, se había visto envuelto en una pelea callejera, y lo peor… en desventaja.

Varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos… ¿Por qué había tenido que suceder todo esto…? ¿Por qué ella…? Y lo peor de todo era que no podía hablarle a su familia, porque…

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos presurosos acercándose… Eran sólo de una persona, eso era obvio, pero… ¿De quién?

El tan sólo hecho de pensar que se trataba de uno de los brabucones de hace un momento hizo que su corazón se acelerara inmediatamente, logrando así ponerse rápidamente de pie. Tenía que irse…. Seguramente… lo más seguro era que el muchacho había quedado mal herido y mientras los otros dos lo seguían golpeando uno había venido a buscarla….

No, no quería pasar por todo eso de nuevo…

Así que, con el Jesús en la boca se apresuró a salir rápidamente de ahí. Pero antes de siquiera dejar el terreno, el fuerte cuerpo de alguien más la detuvo y la regresó al suelo.

— ¡No…! ¡Por favor… déjame ir…! –expresó ella con nervio con los ojos cerrados, intentando retener las lágrimas que buscaban salir de nuevo.

— Hey, espera…

— ¡Te prometo que no le diré a nadie, pero déjame ir!

— Oye-….

— A-Además, mi-mírame, no traigo dinero… o-o algo de valor… Y sinceramente no soy de tu gusto así qu-

— ¿Podrías callarte de una vez y abrir los ojos? —expresó algo cansado quien estaba ahora hincado frente a ella.

Al escuchar claramente lo que se le dijo, la jovencita finalmente reaccionó y abrió los ojos de golpe, dejando correr las lágrimas que buscaban caer de sus ojos con anterioridad para finalmente ver a quien tenía frente a ella.

— Eres tú….

— Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿quién más iba a ser? —preguntó Yuu con un leve tic en el ojo.

— ¿Y-Y… los hombres de antes? —preguntó con miedo, pero sin dejar de ver al muchacho de evidentemente tenía varios golpes en el rostro, pero parecía ser que por lo demás estaba bien…

— ¿Tú qué crees? —cuestionó Yuu antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano— Se fueron corriendo una vez les regresé los primeros saludos que me dieron con tanta amabilidad.

Al escuchar tal noticia, la joven no supo realmente qué decir, por lo que solamente toma la mano del moreno y se pone de pie nuevamente. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que, sin previo aviso, la muchacha se lanzara a los brazos del Hyakuya y rompiera a llorar.

No pudiendo evitar la gran sorpresa que esta acción le tomó al moreno, Yūichirō sólo atina a posar su mano sobre los cabellos lavandas para acariciarlos un poco, buscando calmar a la misteriosa chica que tenía apoyada contra su pecho.

* * *

—Toma, siento no poder ofrecerte más pero… —expresó Yuu mientras dejaba frente a la joven una taza de té y unos pequeños dangos.

La chica sin embargo no responde gran cosa, sólo atina a mover levemente la cabeza de forma negativa— Está bien… gracias… —susurra. A pesar de saber que estaba relativamente bien junto al joven que la atendía, no podía evitar sentir el miedo y nerviosismo aún recorrer su cuerpo, después de todo, había sido una experiencia horrible—. Siento… molestarte…

— Nah, descuida, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar —expresó Yuu mientras se sentaba frente a ella. No quiso sentarse cerca porque todavía la notaba algo nerviosa, así que prefirió guardar distancia—. Y dime… ¿cómo fue que te topaste con esos tipos? —Yūichirō esperó respuesta por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que tomó la palabra de nuevo al ver que la jovencita no parecía tener intensiones de decir algo al respecto— Bueno, da igual, lo importante es que estás bien y que no te hicieron nada malo.

Ante aquella aseveración, la joven de orbes marrones no puede evitar mirar hacia otro lado, como queriendo evitar la mirada esmeralda del muchacho. Esto, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido por el universitario, lo que causó que su ceño se frunciera. No había que ser un genio para saber que la posibilidad de que hayan intentado algo más allá era muy alta.

Por supuesto que esto le causó rabia, odiaba a ese tipo de personas; algo muy parecido le había sucedido a una de sus amigas de la infancia, Akane hace años, sólo que ella no tuvo mucha suerte a pesar de que Mika logró encontrarla antes de que otro se aprovechara de ella.

Suspirando un poco para buscar tranquilidad, el moreno retoma la palabra— ¿Sabes qué? Olvidemos esto, y tratemos de pasar un buen rato —expresó Yūichirō animado, logrando captar la atención de la chica que tenía como compañía—. Por cierto, no me presenté, mi nombre es Yūichirō, Yūichirō Hyakuya, pero todos me dicen Yuu. La situación no es la mejor pero, es un gusto —le dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella, esperando que, a pesar de todo, esto no le trajera malos recuerdos.

Sorpresivamente para él, la muchacha tomó, con lentitud claro está, la mano de este y le dio un leve apretón— Igual… mente…. —susurró.

Yuu simplemente sonrió antes de alejar su mano— Y… ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó tranquilo.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Cómo… me llamó?

— Si, ¿cómo te llamas? —repitió— No creo que quieras que te viva llamando por "tú", ¿o sí? —cuestionó de nuevo sin despegar la mirada de ella— Aunque bueno, si te sientes más cómoda, cuando menos dime tu apellido para poder llamarte así.

Y de nuevo el silencio reinó entre ellos. Yūichirō podía hasta cierto punto entender por qué la joven podría estar renuente a dar cualquier tipo de información personal a un desconocido… aunque de igual forma estar en casa de un desconocido tampoco era muy lógico como para que ahora se preocupara por eso, ya que lo pensaba.

Sin embargo, tampoco iba a presionarla, al final él había decidido ayudarla por cuenta propia; por lo que si ella aún no se sentía con la confianza necesaria…

— Bah, olvídalo, no imp-…

— No recuerdo… —soltó ella de repente, sorprendiendo a Yuu.

Parpadeando varias veces, el joven se apoya sobre la mesa— ¿Cómo dijiste? No te escuché….

— No sé… —comenzó ella, adquiriendo un leve sonrojo, y dejando ver cómo se asomaban algunas lágrimas de nuevo—… cómo me llamo…

Muy… bien. Houston, tenemos un problema, un enorme y grave problema…

— ¿No recuerdas cómo te llamas…? —repitió Yuu, algo sorprendido por la noticia. Ella tan sólo asintió, reconfirmando la aseveración. Esto sólo logró que Yūichirō ya no supiera ben qué decir—Ah, vaya… eso quiere decir que las cosas se me complican un poco. Es decir, por la hora no iba a echarte, pero tenía pensado acompañarte a tu casa mañana para que tus familiares no se preocuparan… pero no conté con este detalle…

— Lo siento… —susurró ella apenada y con tristeza.

— No te disculpes, no es algo que tú escogieras al final…, son cosas que pasan —expresó Yuu mientras internamente veía que podía hacer.

Ahora que la joven había revelado que no recordaba quién era, lo más lógico sería ir con la comisaría a ver si alguna persona no había reportado la desaparición de algún conocido… aunque para ese momento ya habría escuchado o visto algo con relación a la muchacha que tenía delante de él. Pero hasta ahora nada… igualmente él era un despistado por naturaleza, por lo que tendría que asegurarse y revisar los avisos en el periódico.

De igual forma no tenía muchas opciones.

— Bueno, supongo que preguntarte sobre tu familia es inútil, pero… ¿por lo menos sabes si eres de esta ciudad? —le preguntó con la esperanza de que si al menos era de la ciudad, habría alguien entre sus conocidos que pudiera saber quién era ella. Lamentablemente lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una negativa silenciosa— Ah… bueno, el intento se hizo —expresó él antes de levantarse—. No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo para poder ayudarte.

Finalmente alzando la mirada, los orbes marrones se conectan con los esmeraldas por unos segundos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se apoderara del rostro de la desaliñada joven.

— Mucha gracias, Hyakuya-san…

— Deja las formalidades, puedes llamarme Yuu si quieres.

Parpadeando levemente, y con algo de vergüenza, la joven asiente suavemente— Gracias, Yuu-san…

— Jaja, supongo que eso es mejor que nada —confesó con gracias al escuchar el honorífico—. Bueno, es hora de dormir. Vamos a hacer esto a un lado para preparar donde dormirás. Lo bueno es que tengo un futón extra —expresó él con tranquilidad sin notar el leve sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica—. Descuida, posicionaré mi futón lo más lejos del tuyo —declaró mientras continuaba con su labor—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudas? —le preguntó él viéndola de reojo mientras de su pequeño closet sacaba unas almohadas.

— ¡A-Ah, sí...! —y así sin más se levantó para ir hacia el Hyakuya y ayudarlo a acomodar todo.

Realmente estaba agradecida de haberse topado con una persona así, en ese mundo que estaba plagada de gente malintencionada.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y finalmente la joven de cabellos lavanda se había ido abriendo un poco más a Yūichirō, siendo capaz incluso de hablar con más naturalidad, aunque cuando lo hacía con alguien más se retraía un poco.

Después de esa noche, Yuu y la joven se habían dirigido hacia la comisaría para preguntar si no habían ido buscando información sobre una joven de aproximadamente 18 años que se había extraviado; lamentablemente, al menos en ese sector, nadie había reportado la desaparición de alguna joven. Sin embargo, el oficial decidió tomar los datos del Hyakuya y la descripción de la muchacha, por si acaso alguien se acercaba a pedir informes.

Al final, Yūichirō decidió que en lo que la joven recordaba su nombre, tenían que usar uno falso. Y como realmente no se le ocurrió NADA, decidió que la llamaría Nasshi, que significaba precisamente eso. Sin embargo, parte de ese nombre hizo sonar una campana a la de cabello lavanda, terminando por elegir tan sólo el "Shi" como nombre falso. En todo caso, si la gente preguntaba, tan sólo era una abreviación a su nombre.

Yuu no se opuso a eso, era su decisión al final.

— Bueno, Shi, me voy a la universidad —expresó mientras tomaba sus cosas.

— Sí, que te vaya bien, Yuu-san —se despidió ella desde la pequeña cocina en donde estaba lavando los platos que usaron para desayunar.

— Ya sabes, no te vayas a salir. Saldremos a seguir buscando cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

Shi tan sólo asintió con una sonrisa antes de verlo salir del apartamento. Una vez se fue suspiró… se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo; ahora estaba trabajando el doble para poder tener suficiente dinero para dos. Era temporal claro está, pero no le agradaba mucho no apoyarlo.

Tenía que pensar qué hacer para poder llevar un poco de dinero y retribuir la gratitud que el muchacho estaba mostrándole a pesar de ser aún una completa desconocida. Así que tomó el periódico y buscó en la sección de empleó alguna vacante que estuviera cerca y que no fuera tan difícil.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta llamó su atención.

— ¿Hm? —volteó rápidamente— ¿Quién podrá ser…? —se preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada. Cuando escuchó de nuevo la insistencia en la puerta, esta se apresuró a abrir. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron un poco, denotando algo de sorpresa y confusión; sin embargo, la mirada de las personas que estaban afuera eran todo lo contrario— ¿S-Sí…?

* * *

Después de varias horas de estudio y trabajo, Yūichirō finalmente podía relajarse e ir a casa en donde Shi lo estaba esperando para poder salir a recorrer la ciudad en busca de recuperar su memoria. La ironía es que ni siquiera sabían si ella era de Tokio, pero nada perdían con intentar.

Con rapidez subió los escalones que lo llevarían a la segunda planta, y con calma abrió la puerta.

— Shi, ¿estás lista? —preguntó al abrir la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las luces estaban apagadas— ¿Shi? —preguntó en voz alta antes de prender la luz, la cual le permitió ver que el lugar estaba vació, a lo que ya se había desacostumbrado en tan sólo una semana— ¿A dónde se habrá ido…? ¿Saldría? No creo, le dije que no lo hiciera… —susurró mientras dejaba sus cosas en el tatami— Aunque bueno, las mujeres siempre hacen lo que quieren…. por más que esta niña me hubiese hecho caso la mayor parte de las veces.

Mientras hablaba consigo mismo, Yūichirō se dedicó a cerrar la persiana de la ventana, otra cosa que era algo inusual. Cada vez que salían, dejaban todo cerrado.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse, ¿por qué saldría? Y en todo caso, ¿por qué no le avisó? Le había dejado el número de su celular…

— Ah, ¿y ahora qué hago? —se preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, sin alguna razón aparente Yūichirō posó su mirada sobre la mesa como mero reflejo, pero gracias a ello, lo vio— ¿Hm? ¿Y esto…?

De la mesa, el moreno termina por tomar una pequeña hoja que estaba cuidadosamente extendida sobre ella. En ella había un mensaje.

— Es la letra de Shi…

" _Querido Yuu-san…_

 _Seguramente para cuando llegues a casa ya no esté. No te preocupes, no huí… tan sólo tuve que regresar a casa. Sí, como lo lees… parece ser que mi familia me localizó. Hoy en la mañana el oficial de la comisaría vino acompañado de varias personas que decían buscarme. Al inicio no lo creí pero, cuando vi a la joven que los acompañaba… no sé, sentí que no mentían y que de verdad eran mi familia._

 _Ironías del mundo, pertenezco a la prestigiosa familia Hīragi… ¿Sorpresa? ¡Quién diría que pertenezco a una de los clanes más longevos de Japón…! Bueno, eso es lo que ellos dicen, porque yo no recuerdo… pero tampoco es que pueda dudar de su palabra pues… me mostraron una pequeña fotografía en donde estoy yo de pequeña con quien parece ser es mi hermana mayor._

 _No tengo mucho tiempo, así que sólo quiero agradecerte todas las atenciones que me diste estos días. Fue poco el tiempo que convivimos pero… te aseguro que jamás olvidaré los momentos que pasamos juntos. Eres mi salvador y una persona muy importante; sé que es precipitado decir eso por conocernos tan poco, pero por alguna razón sentía que te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _En fin, me voy… Gracias por todo, Yuu-san. Espero poder verte de nuevo_

 _Te quiere, 'Shi'."_

— Así que… —comenzó a decir mientras veía la foto que estaba pegada abajo en la nota—, encontraste a tu familia. Me alegro por ti, Shi… —concluyó con una sonrisa antes de dejar la fotografía, en donde se podía ver a Shi y una joven más grande, ambas sonriendo enormemente, y el papel en la mesa.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y Yūichirō regresó a la rutina de siempre. Levantarse, ir a la universidad, trabajar y llegar a casa. Después de que Shi desapareció de su vida, este no volvió a saber de ella por mucho tiempo. Estaba un poco molesto por ese hecho, es decir… cuando menos esperaba una llamada o algo así además de la nota.

Sin embargo, decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Creyó que si ya había recuperado la memoria, el tiempo que pasó con él debía parecerle de lo más desagradable, siendo que era de la prestigiosa familia Hīragi; a su parecer, era lo más lógico.

Era una lástima, porque le pareció una muchacha muy bonita… algo bajita, pero a final de cuentas muy hermosa. No sabía por supuesto si la personalidad que tenía era realmente la suya, pero el poco tiempo que pasó a su lado logró cautivarlo… ¿Amor a primera vista quizás? Vengan ustedes a saber… pero esperaba que por lo menos ese pequeño enamoramiento que tenía se fuese yendo con el tiempo.

Cosa, que por supuesto, no estaba logrando.

— Pero debo hacerlo —dijo para sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras de los apartamentos en donde vivía—. A final de cuentas ni siquiera sé su verdadero nombre… —susurró con desgane y con la mirada baja.

— Shinoa —se escuchó decir. Yūichirō no pudo evitar detenerse de golpe. Aquella suave voz se le hizo bastante familiar, por no decir que muy, muy, muy conocida. Con lentitud alzó la vista hacia el pasillo que estaba frente a él, para finalmente toparse de nuevo con aquellos orbes marrones y cabellera lavanda que hacía varios meses no veía.

Frente a su puerta, se encontraba aquella chica que había rescatado de unos brabucones abusivos. Vestía de un vestido corto que le llegaba a los muslos de color azul, unos leggins blancos y unos zapatos marrones.

Una vestimenta muy sencilla para una Hīragi…

— ¿Qué pasa Yuu-san…? ¿El gato te comió la lengua…? —preguntó Shinoa mientras se acercaba a Yuu con lentitud, mientras que este sólo seguía viéndola embobado— Antes que nada, permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es, Shinoa, Shinoa Hīragi, es un gusto, Yūichirō Hyakuya-san.

Aun después de esa pequeña introducción, el moreno tan sólo se quedó callado, viéndola sin siquiera parpadear… ¿Cuánto podía soportar ahora que se daba cuenta?

La heredera de los Hīragi lo observó con cuidado antes de volver a sonreírle, algo divertida por la expresión que su amigo tenía en el rostro. Con la confianza de siempre, la pequeña dama alcanzó la mano libre de Yūichirō y la apretó con suavidad— Ya regresé, Yuu-san. ¿Te gustaría escuchar mi historia...?

Gracias a esa pequeña frase, el moreno finalmente sale de su estupefacción, sintiendo así por fin la calidez de la mano de la pequeña muchacha que tenía delante de él, la cual lo veía con la misma sonrisa que él recordaba.

Dejando salir un suspiro leve, con una enorme sonrisa Yuu suelta su mano del agarre de Shinoa y posa su mano sobre la cabeza de esta, despeinándola un poco— Un gusto conocerte, Shinoa. Y si, una buena historia no me vendría mal —expresó él mientas reía junto a su amiga—. Bienvenida, Shi…

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, participé en un reto por primera vez y creo que, cuando me ponen un límite es cuando más batallo jajaja. El límite era de máximo 6,000 palabras, ahorita van 4,232 contando las notas de arriba y estas. No soy de hacer mucho universo alterno tampoco, al menos no TAN alterno, pero fue interesante probar, y con un tema al azar. Seré honesta, que los fics donde la gente pierde la memoria me son algo pesado, pero meh, el punto era participar.

También pido una disculpa por no actualizar las traducciones pero se me ha complicado. Ya pronto verán novedades de esas historias.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!


End file.
